One Day Spoiler 4x24
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Un petit OS faisant suite au 4x24, un final extra ordinaire. Du drame avec une touche de romance. R


Salut à tous. Alors voici un OS que j'ai écris, une sorte de suite au 4x24, mais à ma façon.

Je sais que beaucoup pense que le '_Love you_' de Jane à Lisbon voulait simplement dire qu'il tenait à ce qu'elle sache qu'il avait peur pour elle, peur que tout se finisse mal, pour elle surtout. Mais moi je préfère le voir ainsi.

Aimez ou n'aimez, c'est votre choix.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**One day**

* * *

Après avoir interrogé Lorelei, Lisbon avait quitté la salle d'interrogatoire et était retournée dans son bureau. En entrant dans la pièce, elle ne put empêcher les souvenirs d'affluer à sa mémoire, souvenirs de ce moment où Jane l'avait prise dans ses bras, où elle lui avait rendu son étreinte. Mais plus que tout, le souvenir de ces mots qu'il avait dit, ces mots qui l'avaient choquée bien plus que l'arme qu'il pointait sur elle. Ces quelques mots qu'elle ne pensait pas l'entendre dire un jour, à personne. Elle s'adossa à la porte et laissa son regard se perdre dans la pièce, s'imaginant de nouveau dans les bras de Jane, son parfum venant titiller ses narines, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la force de ses bras autour d'elle.

Peu de fois Jane avait été aussi démonstratif, il ne l'avait que peu de fois prise dans ses bras et à chaque fois elle avait savouré l'instant tout en sachant que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Elle connaissait bien son consultant, elle savait qu'il était encore bien trop dans son passé pour penser au futur. Mais elle y pensait, souvent et à chaque fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle se faisait des illusions, que ses rêves resteraient toujours des rêves. Mais il n'y avait aucun mal à rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune agent secoua la tête, elle devait cesser de penser à ça, elle devait se concentrer sur le présent. Ils venaient d'arrêter une complice de Red John, il fallait maintenant qu'ils parviennent à la faire parler. Jane n'avait pas de doute là-dessus, il était certain qu'il obtiendrait de la jeune femme ce qu'il voulait. En même temps il la connaissait bien, intimement. Et de nouveau des images de Jane avec Lorelei lui vinrent en tête. Jane l'embrassant, Jane la tenant contre lui, Jane lui faisant l'amour. L'amour. Était-ce vraiment ça ? Avait-il vraiment aimé ce moment avec elle ? Avait-il fait un pas en avant vers son futur ? Envisageait-il de refaire sa vie ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi avec elle ? Pourquoi commencer avec une femme telle que Lorelei et non pas avec… **STOP** ! se dit-elle mentalement. Elle ne devait plus y penser.

Jane était un grand garçon, il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal d'imaginer son consultant, son collègue, son ami, avec une autre femme ? Était-ce de la jalousie ? Peut-être bien. Lisbon avait le don de s'attacher aux mauvaises personnes, à laisser son cœur battre pour celui qui la ferait souffrir. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas lui en vouloir, il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. N'est-ce pas ? Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Ah oui, il était mentaliste, il pouvait lire dans la tête des gens. A d'autres ! il ne pouvait pas lire en elle, sinon il aurait sut. Elle lui avait presque avoué dans l'église lorsqu'elle avait dit ne pas avoir put dormir à cause de son inquiétude pour lui. Et qu'avait-il répondu? 'Je suis désolé.' Oh ça il pouvait l'être, mais ça ne changerait rien au mal qu'il lui avait fait en partant.

Lisbon aurait été prête à tout pour l'aider, quoi qu'il lui demande, elle l'aurait fait. Ne l'avait-elle pas assez prouvé durant toutes ces années en travaillant avec lui ? Durant toute l'année passée ? Mais non, ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'un pion qu'il déplaçait dans cette partie d'échec qu'il menait contre Red John. Un pion, rien d'autre. Et ça faisait mal…si mal. Si seulement elle pouvait faire disparaître cette peine. Mais c'était impossible, elle était là et ne partirait pas de sitôt. Il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue et le plus vite serait le mieux.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et s'apprêta à quitter son bureau. Elle avait besoin d'air, de beaucoup d'air, elle devait s'éloigner de cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant de choses. Et une fois encore elle le revit la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire je t'aime. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à l'oublier, ces quelques mots resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire. Souvenir lointain d'un moment de faiblesse de Patrick Jane. Elle devait se faire à l'idée que ce ne serait jamais rien de plus, jamais. Lisbon ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup et sortit enfin du bureau. Elle ne rencontra personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa voiture. Elle s'y installa et roula jusque chez elle, retrouver sa solitude.

* * *

Jane se trouvait dans le grenier, assis sur son lit de fortune, comme des mois plus tôt, avant qu'il ne feigne sa dépression. Ça lui avait fait un drôle d'effet de revenir ici après tout ce temps. Ça ne lui avait pas manqué du tout, il s'était habitué à ne plus venir ici, dormant dans un vrai lit à la place. Il n'avait pas plus aimé cet endroit, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait et il s'en était contenté durant six long mois. Il avait dut, pour survivre, replonger dans son ancienne vie, redevenir celui qui l'avait conduit à la perte de sa famille. Ça n'avait pas été de gaîté de cœur, mais il fallait bien se nourrir et payer le loyer de la chambre. Il avait tenu des mois ainsi, se faisant détester de beaucoup de gens, un peu trop de gens. Mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait attirer l'attention de Red John et ça avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances lorsqu'il avait rencontré Lorelei. Il avait bien entendu deviné qui elle était, aucune serveuse ne pouvait sortir autant d'argent et payer une caution telle que la sienne.

Il l'avait laissé faire, s'était rapproché d'elle de façon à gagner sa confiance et il était même allé jusqu'à coucher avec elle. Il ne pensait pas qu'il ferait une telle chose un jour, utiliser son corps ainsi, de la plus ignoble des façons pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire à ce moment, alors il l'avait fait. Il avait redécouvert des sensations qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir de nouveau, mais il ne s'était pas attardé à les analyser. Il avait mis de côté dans une part de son esprit ce qu'il faisait, était partit loin vers des souvenirs plus joyeux. Et la première chose qui lui était venu était un visage, celui d'une femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui lui avait redonné le goût de vivre, celle qui avait été à ses côtés pendant tant d'années sans jamais le laisser tomber.

Lisbon avait été la constante de sa vie après la mort de sa famille, elle avait été là pour lui, le suivant dans ses plans foireux. Elle lui rappelait souvent que ce qu'il faisait était mal, qu'il ne pensait pas à elle lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort, il aimait jouer et lorsqu'il mettait en place l'un de ces plans, c'était avant tout pour s'amuser, bien que cela aide à attraper les criminels. Bien que cela ait beaucoup aidé à clore un grand nombre d'affaires, ça apportait également beaucoup plus de travail à Lisbon et mettait bien souvent sa carrière en jeu. C'est pourquoi qu'il ne l'avait pas mise dans la confidence sur sa prétendue dépression, il avait voulu la protéger.

Le mentaliste se leva de son lit, soudain mal à l'aise de rester dans cet endroit si sombre, si impersonnel. Il avait besoin de la voir, de lui expliquer vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Lorelei. Il avait vu la peine dans son regard lorsque la complice de Red John avait révélé qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Même s'il n'avait rien laissé paraître sur le moment, lui-même avait eut mal de la voir ainsi. Il devait lui expliquer, elle avait besoin de savoir. Peut-être qu'ainsi il pourrait de nouveau voir un sourire sur son visage, il aimait tant la voir sourire. C'est pourquoi il quitta son grenier, descendit au parking, monta dans sa voiture et roula jusque chez Lisbon. Il ne savait pas comment elle prendrait sa venue après tout ce qu'elle avait apprit, mais qu'importe.

* * *

Lisbon se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle était extenuée, elle n'avait pas eut une vraie nuit depuis si longtemps. Mais une fois encore, elle n'y parvenait pas à cause de Jane. Jane. Que pouvait-il faire en ce moment ? Comment allait-il ? Et voilà, il fallait encore qu'elle s'interroge à son sujet. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Son bien être était si important pour elle. Lisbon fini par se lever, il ne servait à rien de rester dans ce lit si elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle allait donc faire ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces six derniers mois. Elle s'habilla rapidement, prit ses clés, monta dans sa voiture et partit. Elle ne remarqua pas la Citroën DS qui arrivait derrière elle et qui la suivit.

Elle roula plusieurs minutes, la tête pleine de questions avant d'arriver. Elle se gara, sortit de sa voiture et marcha. Elle marcha longtemps, les mains dans les poches, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux et les larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle ne savait même pourquoi elle pleurait, enfin si elle savait. Mais il était de retour maintenant et elle ne devait plus pleurer. Mais son cœur était blessé, bien trop blessé. Elle aurait dut refaire sa vie, l'oublier lorsqu'il était partit, elle serait plus heureuse à présent. Elle regretta presque de l'avoir rencontré, presque. Elle était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était suivie.

* * *

Jane marchait derrière Lisbon. Il n'osait pas se faire voir, il n'osait pas l'approcher. Il était si près d'elle, mais à la fois si loin. Il pouvait l'entendre pleurer, oh elle était discrète, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne le sache pas. Son cœur se serra un peu plus, il était responsable de sa peine et il devait faire quelque chose, maintenant. Alors il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, comme si chaque pas lui était douloureux. Et c'était le cas en quelques sortes, mais la douleur n'était pas physique, plutôt émotionnelle. Il avait mal car il savait qu'il devrait être honnête avec elle et cela la ferait encore souffrir.

Il arriva enfin si près d'elle qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum de cannelle, ce parfum particulier qu'il appréciait tant. C'était elle, tout elle. Il allait poser sa main sur son épaule lorsqu'elle parla, le prenant au dépourvu, mais le faisant sourire néanmoins.

-" Je sais que c'est vous Jane" murmura-t-elle.

-" Depuis combien de temps ?" Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle lui fit face.

-" A peine à l'instant" répondit-elle " je dois avoir perdu la main".

Le silence s'instaura entre eux, aucun ne sachant vraiment quoi dire. Lisbon n'osait pas le regarder, gardant les yeux vers le sol. Tandis que Jane ne pouvait lâcher son visage des yeux. Elle avait maigri, elle avait des cernes bien plus prononcées qu'il le pensait. Il aurait voulut enlever la peine de son cœur, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Elle garderait toujours en elle cette blessure. Il posa un doigt sous son menton, la forçant à rencontrer son regard. Elle avait encore des traces de ses larmes sur les joues et il les effaça de son pouce.

-" Jane" sa voix était suppliante.

-" Je suis vraiment désolé Lisbon, je ne voulais pas tout ça" s'excusa-t-il encore.

-" Mais vous l'avez fait et rien ne pourra changer ça" lui rappela-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas des reproches, il le savait. Ça n'en était pas moins difficile à entendre.

-" Nous devons parler" dit-il alors. " Mais pas ici."

-" Allons chez moi" proposa-t-elle.

-" Je vous suis."

Ils repartirent vers leur voiture et reprirent la route vers l'appartement de l'agent. Durant le trajet, l'un comme l'autre appréhendait la discussion qui allait suivre. Chacun savait que ce ne serait pas facile, que des révélations allaient être faites. Mais ils le devaient, c'était important pour eux.

* * *

Tandis que Lisbon préparait du thé dans la cuisine, Jane s'était installé sur le canapé. Il laissa ses yeux se balader dans la pièce, se rappelant des rares fois où il était venu ici. Il aimait cet endroit, il y avait quelque chose chez Lisbon qui l'apaisait, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il aimait vraiment venir chez elle. Il se demanda si elle accepterait qu'il reste, le temps qu'il se trouve un nouveau logement. Mais peut-être était-ce trop lui demander. Il verrait plus tard, pour le moment ils devaient parler.

Lisbon revint avec deux tasses et elle en tendit une à Jane, qu'il prit avec le sourire, avant de s'installer à l'autre bout du canapé. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres, observant Jane siroter une gorgée, un large sourire sur le visage.

-" Vous savez toujours comment préparer mon thé" sourit-il.

-" Je n'oublie pas les choses importantes" répondit-elle, puis elle se cacha derrière ses cheveux, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-" Lisbon, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait traverser durant ces six mois" commença-t-il, " mais c'était pour votre bien."

-" Que vous pensez, mais avez-vous seulement envisagé que cela pourrait me faire vraiment mal ? Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai souffert."

Jane baissa les yeux. Il devait absolument lui faire comprendre.

-" Je ne pouvais rien vous dire Lisbon, il l'aurait sut" reprit-il.

-" Vous auriez au moins pu répondre à mes appels, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'un message ? C'était trop vous demander ?"

-" Je ne pouvais pas, je vous aurais mise en danger et je suis partis pour vous protéger."

-" Mais enfin Jane" elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse avant de se lever. " Toutes ces années à travailler avec moi ne vous ont pas apprit que je savais prendre soin de moi ? Je suis flic, c'est mon travail de vous protégé, pas l'inverse."

-" Et vous semblez oublier de qui il s'agit" s'emporta-t-il à son tour. " Il s'agit de Red John Lisbon, Red John. Il a tué ma famille, je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en prendre à vous."

-" Je savais à quoi je m'exposais le jour où j'ai signé votre contrat Jane" lui rappela-t-elle. " Et je savais que ma vie serait en danger le jour où on m'a confié le dossier Red John. Je savais que risquerais de mourir et je l'ai accepté."

-" Mais pas moi" souffla-t-il. " Je ne supporterais pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous Lisbon, je frais n'importe quoi pour l'éviter."

-" Comme coucher avec Lorelei."

Elle regretta ses mots aussitôt qu'ils quittèrent sa bouche. Elle remarqua le mouvement de recul de Jane face à cette accusation, la douleur sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Mais pourquoi avait-il mal ?

-" Lisbon, je sais que vous ne comprenez pas mon geste, mais laissez moi vous expliquer."

-" Il n'y a rien à expliquer Jane, vous avez couché avec elle pour vous rapprocher de Red John, je ne pensais pas que vous tomberiez aussi bas."

Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de parler maintenant, et elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne que d'être partit lui avait fait mal, mais que ça, c'était encore pire que tout. C'était comme une trahison, même s'ils n'étaient que des amis. Pour elle c'était bien plus important que pour lui.

-" Et je ne le regrette pas" admit-il, et il put voir le choc sur le visage de la jeune femme. " Jamais nous n'avons été aussi proche de lui et elle nous dira tout ce que nous voulons savoir."

-" Et si elle ne le fait pas ? Qui vous dit qu'elle le fera Jane, elle est une de ses disciple, elle ne le dénoncera jamais."

-" Elle le fera Lisbon, croyez moi elle le fera. Je la ferais parler et nous le trouverons."

-" Je l'espère, vraiment. Je ne supporterais pas de revivre ça encore. Vous m'avez fait plus de mal que quiconque dans ma vie Jane, et pourtant… pourtant je n'arrive pas vraiment à vous en vouloir."

Elle avait soufflé ces derniers mots, en baissant la tête afin qu'il ne voit pas les nouvelles larmes qui brillaient à ses yeux. Elle se tourna et retourna dans la cuisine, prenant sa tasse pour la laver. Elle devait s'occuper, elle regrettait déjà sa confession. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre l'attachement qu'elle avait pour lui, l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui. Jane ne s'attachait à personne, il n'agissait pas en fonction des autres mais en fonctions de ses besoins. Elle n'était qu'un pion, elle ne devait pas oublier ça.

Dans le salon, le blond regardait sa collègue s'affairer dans la cuisine. Il entendait encore ses mots tourner en boucles dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, et il savait pourquoi, maintenant il savait. Il avait vu dans son regard qu'il était plus qu'un ami pour elle, qu'elle était vraiment attachée à lui. Il avait tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais maintenant il se surprit à ne rien vouloir d'autre que son bonheur. Il comprenait à présent qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de ne rien lui avoir dit, elle comprenait son silence. Elle lui en voulait d'être allé aussi loin avec une femme, mais pas elle. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, pas encore. Mais un jour, oui un jour il le serait. C'est ça qu'il devait lui faire comprendre maintenant.

Jane avança dans la cuisine et il vit Lisbon se tendre un peu. Il vint se placer derrière elle, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se donner du courage avant de venir lui entourer la taille fermement. Elle devint rigide dans ses bras, avant de se relaxer et de se laisser aller contre lui. Les mains de la brunette vinrent se poser sur les siennes, sur son ventre. C'était le geste le plus intime qu'ils aient échangé, et au lieu de leur faire du bien, il leur fit mal. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que ça ne pourrait se reproduire avant longtemps, si cela arrivait un jour.

Lisbon sentit les lèvres de Jane venir se poser sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. Elle avait envie de tellement plus qu'un baiser sur la joue, mais ne pouvait trop l'espérer. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il la fit se tourner dans ses bras et elle se retrouva la tête sur le torse de Jane. Elle pouvait entendre et sentir les battements rapides de son cœur, aussi rapide que le sien. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfoui son nez dans sa chemise. Il était là, de retour dans sa vie, cette fois elle pouvait en être certaine. Elle avait eut besoin de cette preuve pour vraiment y croire.

-" Je ne suis pas encore prêt Lisbon" murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.

-" Je sais" répondit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

-" Mais un jour je le serai et ce jour là, je serai avec toi."

-" Je l'espère."

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine. Cet aveu était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait encore mal de ce qu'il avait fait durant ces six derniers mois, et plus encore de ce qu'il avait fait à peine une semaine plus tôt. Mais c'était dans ses bras à elle qu'il était en ce moment, pas dans ceux de Lorelei. Un jour il serait prêt et ce jour là elle serait présente pour lui. Elle l'attendrait, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Un jour, oui un jour.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

Alors, vous aimez? Dites le moi, laissez moi un petit commentaire, même juste un mot.

Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir si ce que l'on écris plait ou pas.

Moi ça me donne envie de continuer quand j'ai des commentaires, ou d'arrêter quand j'en ai pas.

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Et juste un petit mot pour ceux qui me mette dans leurs auteurs alertes ou leur fics alertes, ils peuvent aussi commenter. Pleins de monde me mettent en alertes, mais ne laissent jamais de commentaires, alors osez vous exprimer.


End file.
